You're Not My God
by LizzieShadows
Summary: Lilian just wants to be left alone. She does not have any desire to rehabilitate a demi god with an attitude problem. And yet, when the Avengers come knocking, she doesn't say no. Will this strange woman make a dent in the pretentious armor worn by the former prince? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Penance**_

"I really don't think this is a good idea," the voice outside her apartment sounded for the third time in only about 3 minutes. Lilian sighed, pushing her glasses up to her forehead to rub tiredly at her eyes. She was in the middle of a sewing project when the voices started arguing in the hallway, getting progressively closer and progressively louder until they ended up right outside her door. Which is where they had parked themselves for 30 entire minutes now. She sighed again, getting up to pace her floor as she listened to the men in her hallway arguing.

"What's so bad about it? He needs to answer for the craptastic shit he put us through, he will need a babysitter, she is more than qualified. It's perfect."

"It's foolish." The first voice answered the second. "She's not...well..."

"What? A freak? Like us?" The first voice scoffed. "Did your time in the ice fry your brain? If she was super strong, or had some freaky mind power, he could try to use her for his own gain. He will have nothing to gain here." Lilian frowned at the first voice, halting her pacing for a brief moment. She knew she was the only female on this side of the hall, which led her to assume the voices were there for her, although she could not begin to fathom why. Unless they were lost?

"I agree with Stark, my friend." A third voice boomed in what could only be described as a quiet bellow. "Lady Andrews may not have warrior abilities but that is a good thing. My brother could easily take advantage that way. Best to not even have the temptation there." Lilian sighed a third time, groaning softly under her breath. Well, that proved that they were there to see her. Question was, what did they want. The booming voice called one of them Stark, but Lilian didn't know anyone named Stark. Did she? She thought for a moment. Unless... no way...

"Yeah, there. See, Cap? Rock of Ages will be perfectly safe with her." The voice she now identified as the one they called Stark spoke, sounding quite smug. Her brow furrowed in thought. Yes, that did sound like the famous billionaire. But what in the world would he be doing here for her?

"I still don't like it..." 'Cap' spoke next, sounding reluctant but almost like he knew he wouldn't win this argument. Lilian sighed and sat down, picking her needle back up. If they were going to bicker out in front of her door, she was going to let them do it.

"Perhaps this would be a better suited argument for inside the dwelling?" The booming voice spoke in a slightly quieter roar. She sighed. If that was this guy's inside voice, the entire building would hear the whole damn talk.

"Good point!" Stark answered the man. Then, after a beat, "Cap, knock on the door."

"I don't want to!" He sounded horrified by the prospect. "She's probably not even home!"

"Then what's the harm in knocking?"

"I, unlike you, don't enjoy looking like an idiot, Stark." There was a mocking gasp.

"You wound me, old man." Stark answered dryly, before coughing in a way that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "Seriously, though, knock."

"I'm not doing it." Cap said firmly.

"Do it."

"I'm not going to."

"Come on..."

"Stark so help me..."

"Just open the damn door!" Lilian yelled, unable to take the bickering anymore. "It's not even locked!"

"What kind of person keeps their door unlocked?" Stark asked, incredulous, before doing as she demanded and sliding the door open slowly. Lilian looked up slowly, meeting the eyes of the famous Tony Stark from Stark industries. He smirked at her. She glared.

"Well, eff my life five ways to Sunday..." She muttered. There was a strangled gasping sound from the hallway reminding her of the two other occupants to the small space. She groaned softly. Tony's smirk widened.

"Hey, there. You wouldn't happen to be a Mrs. Lilian Andrews, would you?" He asked her in the most put on charming tone she had ever heard. She allowed an eye roll as she stood to her feet.

"It's Ms. But that's me. Don't even introduce yourself, I know who you are." She licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair slightly, feeling a headache forming behind her eyes. "Get in here, all three of you. Any of you care for a cup of tea?"

"How did you know we were there?" The one she knew as Cap from the conversations asked suspiciously as he followed Tony in through the door. She glanced at him and just about spit out a string of curses. Captain effin America was now in her living room. Could this afternoon get any stranger?

"You three are the most noisy quiet arguers I've ever heard." She answered.

"Do you have the drink commonly known as 'coffee' in your home, Lady Andrews?" The third voice asked before squeezing himself in as well. This time she did cuss under her breath. That was Thor. Son of a gun.

"I do, and it's Lilian, please." She told the giant man, turning towards the kitchen to fix them all a cup of coffee.

"So since you guys won't bring up the elephant in the room, why don't you tell me why you are here?" She called back to the three, pulling out her supplies swiftly.

"There is no beast here...I do not understand..." Thor murmured, sounding genuinely confused. Lilian smothered a smile quickly before any of them could see it.

"I'll explain later." Cap answered before turning back to her. "Well, ma'am, it's..a bit complicated."

"Yes. Much too complicated for coffee." The sound of a cupboard door slamming made her jump and whirl around, her wide eyes coming to rest right on the laughing ones of Tony Stark. He grinned at her like an idiot before going back to looking through her cabinets. "Got any liquor around here somewhere?"

"Do I look like the kind of person that drinks alone, Mr. Stark?" She asked flatly, turning back to the coffee pot. "And get out of my cabinets." He did as she asked, but looked her up and down with a leer she could clearly see out of the corner of her eye.

"No, but you look like the kind of person that would drink with me." She started the machine and turned slowly, glare in place.

"I thought I was a little low on the totem pole to catch your eye."

"Not with those legs you're not."

"Dear Lord," she replied, exasperated, as she made her way back to the living room to join the other two men. "Does anyone else want to smack him on a regular basis?"

Cap's hand shot straight up. Thor looked around uncomfortably.

Lilian barked out a laugh at Tony's immediate pout. "He's my new best friend." She took her seat back on the couch, continuing to sew. Cap blushed to the tips of his ears. Thor, meanwhile, clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Well done, dear friend! You have won the lady's favor!" He spoke so proudly that Lilian couldn't ruin it with the giggle she felt bubbling in her chest. Instead she shot Cap a friendly wink and cleared her throat.

"So, guys, really, surreal as this is, please someone tell me why you're here. I cannot even begin to comprehend why you are all standing in my living room right now."

"Tis in regards to my brother, Loki, Lady Lilian." Thor answered softer, all traces of humor gone from his voice. Lilian froze, she had heard of the trickster. She licked her lips, swallowing thickly, before glancing between the three of them cautiously.

"And this has... what to do with me?" She asked slowly. Tony stepped forward, having recovered from her insults enough to grin at her.

"So glad you asked! You see, Odin has called for Loki to answer for his crimes. We thought, who better to teach him the gravity of what he had done, than a victim of his, right? Well, then we looked. And looked. And looked. And decided that you and your amazing legs would be perfect for the job!" She gave him a flat stare, trying and failing to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"ok... Umm... Well, hell." She was at a loss for words. After a moment, she tried again. "Why me?"

"Your charity work is commendable, ma'am." Cap answered. "And of all the people we came across, you seemed the most...harmless."

"Meaning I wouldn't try to weaponize the half crazed demi god." She summarized. At Cap's nod, she groaned softly. "Is there really no one else more qualified?"

"No one I'd trust in my house." Tony answered. Lilian snapped her gaze to his, her mouth falling open.

"I'm sorry, what?" She squeaked out. He shrugged.

"Well, we want him close to keep an eye on him naturally. It only makes sense to hold him-and his babysitter-at Stark Tower."

"No. No. Absolutely not. I do have a choice in this right? Because no." She stood, pacing the floor nervously until the coffee maker buzzed, letting her know it was ready. She poured cups for her guests and passed them out before going back to pacing, Tony sighed.

"Yes, Lili, you have a choice. But really, truly think about it before you say no. We really really really need you."

"Stark speaks true, Lady Lilian." Thor answered, having gulped down his entire glass of coffee, he was now looking into the small cup sadly. "We would of course make sure you were safe at all times."

"You have our words on that, ma'am." Cap assured her. She gave a growling sigh, taking Thor's cup gently from his fingers and filling it back up before returning it to his grasp. He positively beamed at her.

"And if this doesn't work out?" She asked.

"If after some time he does not appear to be learning from his mistakes and doing more to right his wrongs, I will return him to Asgard. Where father will come up with an... alternative punishment." That gave Lilian pause. While she certainly had no love for the guy, she hated the idea of people in pain. And from the sound of Thor's voice, there would definitely be pain. Lots and lots of it. She sighed.

"As long as I get to return home when this fails. And that's a definite when because I am not demi god babysitting material." She rubbed her eyes. "When would you need me to come by?"

"Say, we leave here in 5 minutes?" Stark's grin could not get any more smug, Lilian was sure of it. She let out another growl.

"10. And any whining about that at all adds 5 minutes." She decided before going to her room and shutting the door surprisingly quiet for how frustrated she was feeling.

"I like her!" She heard Tony declare brightly. She groaned. This was gonna be a wild ride.

 _A/N: Ok. So this is one of those ideas that I cannot seem to get out of my head no matter how stupid it ends up being lol. So hope someone enjoys it! And if it's at least part of the way good, leave a review? I'll update faster if you do, I've already got a good chunk of this written._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Welcome to the Family**_

30 minutes later, mostly because of Stark's insane inability to NOT whine, the four of them were piled in the back of one of Tony Stark's limos and headed to the tower. Lilian adjusted her glasses slightly, having been unable to look out the window without feeling incredibly car sick, and glanced around at the three men. Tony was on his phone, Thor appeared to be deep in personal thought, and Cap was staring blankly out the window. Her gaze drifted over his shirt and she frowned, seeing the seam that had split up by his shoulder. She stared at it for a few moments, fairly convinced she could fix it. She felt around in her bag for her sewing kit, mostly to make sure she did actually remember to bring it. The movement caught Cap's eye however, and she watched him blush before glancing at the floor.

"It's ok to be freaked out." He murmured softly. She frowned a bit.

"I am." His eyebrows shot up.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You missed the way she was staring at you, old man." Tony interrupted, not even glancing up from his phone screen. Lilian shot him a glare.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you that it is immensely rude to interrupt a private conversation?" She snapped at him.

"Rude is not in his vocabulary." Cap grumbled.

"Well it should be." She sighed softly, looking up at him once more. "I was not staring at you because I'm freaked out by you. The situation is what freaks me out."

"Then what were you staring at him for? Got a thing for ancient history?" Tony teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he finally looked away from the device to smirk at her.

"I am going to ignore you until it benefits me to not." She said lowly, her blush darkening on her cheeks. She turned back to Cap once more with a friendly smile. "You have a tear in your shirt. I was trying to determine if I could fix it before I actually offered." Cap visibly relaxed, even offering her a very small smile.

"That is generous of you, ma'am. But it's alright. I don't mind it."

"Don't let him lie to you." Tony interrupted yet again, ignoring Lilian's sharp look. "He wears that shirt constantly. Loves the thing. Even sighs all sad and stuff when he sees the rip." Lilian reached into her bag, pulling out her portable sewing kit.

"Mr. Stark, what is our ETA?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He teased, before clearing his throat. "About 30 minutes in this traffic."

"Plenty of time." She turned back to Cap. "Take it off. I'll have it fixed before we get there."

"Aww, Cap! She's trying to get you out of your clothes!" Tony's obnoxious giggle filled the back seat, despite now both Lilian and Cap glaring at him.

"Ma'am, you don't have to do that." Cap answered, ignoring Tony completely. She sighed.

"First off, dear, it's Lilian. Ma'am makes me feel so old. Second, please. I want to. It won't take me long at all, I even think I've already got a needle threaded with white thread. Now take off the shirt." She insisted. He sighed, but did as she asked, taking the shirt off and handing it to her without another word. She smiled in thanks, before pulling out a pin cushion that sure enough held a threaded needle with white thread. After knotting the end, she began her task.

"Lady Lilian this is most generous of you." Thor said, seemingly confused as to why she was insistent upon her task. "You are quite the skilled seamstress."

"Thank you, Thor." She answered politely, distractedly. She was too focused to pay much attention. Tony glanced up at her and scoffed.

"Huh. She was serious. I thought for sure she was actually just trying to get you out of your shirt, Cap."

"Not everyone is as depraved as you are, Stark." Cap grumbled, clearly uncomfortable. Lilian picked up her pace a bit, trying to keep him without his clothing for as brief a time as possible.

"Yeah, but those people aren't as fun as I am." Stark answered in his cocky tone of voice, and Lilian did pause long enough to roll her eyes. She worked in silence for the next few moments, sticking her finger once or twice, but other than giving a slight jolt, she made no indication that it had occurred. Finally, she knotted the string again and pulled out her scissors, cutting it as close as she could to the knot.

"There," she murmured, running her fingers along the seam. "There, try that." She handed Cap back his shirt. He slipped it on carefully, and glanced at his arm. She would have had to be blind to miss the way his face lit up.

"Lilian, this is amazing!" He told her, running his hand over the sleeve in almost disbelief. "I can't even see where the tear was!"

"I can." She teased as the limo came to a stop. "But that's because I recognize my own work. But I'm happy you're pleased by it."

"Come on kids," Tony grumbled, opening the door. "Discuss your little arts and crafts things inside." Cap of course, ignored him as he followed him out, holding out his hand for Lilian. Lilian smiled at him as she grasped his hand, pulling her bag out behind her. Cap was still beaming as he escorted her into the building, Thor following behind them.

"Are you sure you're not a seamstress?" Cap was asking as they stepped off the elevator. Lilian smiled and shook her head.

"It's just a hobby, I promise." She told him. "My actual job is boring."

"Hey, Steve. You fixed your shirt." A new voice sounded behind them. Lilian started so hard that Thor actually placed a hand on her arm from behind to steady her. A man came around the corner, adjusting his glasses slightly and offering a wry smile.

"Sorry about that. Not used to actually sneaking up on someone."

"Lilian this is our big green rage monster." Tony introduced with a grin. "And will share this floor with you and your charge." Lilian's eyebrows rose.

"I have so many questions right now..." She sighed, turning to the newcomer. "Please tell me you do actually have a different name that is not 'big green rage monster'. Because I really don't think I can call you that on a regular basis." He laughed, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Dr. Banner. Or Bruce." He told her. She smiled and took his hand.

"Lilian. Just Lilian." She said. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Just Lilian." Bruce answered with a wry grin. Tony snickered at his retort before glancing at Bruce with an odd look.

"Has he done anything?"

"Nope." Bruce shrugged. "Guess the Other Guy freaks him out enough to keep him in line."

"I shall fetch him. He must meet the Lady Lilian." Thor headed off down a hall, leaving the rest behind.

Cap cleared his throat, gesturing to a couch.

"Won't you sit, Lilian?" He offered. She smiled at him sweetly, grateful for his mannerisms.

"Thank you kindly." She answered, sitting down on the end of the couch. The rest of the boys took various seats around her. No one sat directly beside her. She let out a sigh.

"Your home is very umm...extravagant, Stark." She began. Tony grinned.

"Fits, doesn't it?" He asked with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She answered. A throat clearing caused them all to glance towards the noise. Thor stood there with a smaller man with long black hair and piercing eyes. His eyes were trained on Lilian with something akin to disdain, causing her to shift in her chair.

"Lady Lilian, may I present to you Loki of Asgard. Loki, this is Lady Lilian." Thor introduced the two of them with his booming voice and wide smile. Lilian sighed, standing, and walked over to stand before the two brothers. Loki stared her down, his glare causing her skin to crawl. She glared right back.

"It's not polite to hate someone before you even know their name." She told him. He barked out a laugh.

"Whoever said I hate you, Lady Lilian?" He countered, his quiet voice almost caressing her skin. She shrugged.

"Your eyes are saying quite a bit right now." She answered. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Hate for the situation, my dear. Not for you." He replied simply. She nodded once before shooting a look at Tony.

"Great. So. Is there a room that I can sulk in for a few moments while I get used to the fact that I'm standing in the middle of almost all of the freaking Avengers, plus one?" She said, rubbing at her eyes beneath her glasses.

"Your room is the third door down the hall on the left, Ms. Andrews." A smooth voice answered from what appeared to be the ceiling.

"Jesus!" Lilian said with a start, clutching her chest as she jumped out of her skin.

"Actually, it's JARVIS, Ms. Andrews." She could swear the disembodied voice was _laughing_ at her.

"He's my AI." Tony supplied. She nodded.

"Right. Not the strangest thing I've encountered today."

"May I ask what the strangest thing was, my lady?" The voice of Loki surprised her. She glanced at him, at the darkening of his eyes, and realized he was taking what she said out of context. Making it seem like she thought him to be horrible. She smirked at him.

"There's a website online that you can purchase fabric covered in what appear to be pictures of men's dicks." She answered before grabbing her bag and heading to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Tony's somewhat shocked voice,

"JARVIS, do a google search on that. I don't believe her." She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

 _A/N: Alright! Well, there's chapter 2. I may be a BIT slow on chapter 3, gotta do a bit of editing. But I'm gonna bump it up here. 2 reviews and I'll post it! :)_

 _Lizzie Shadows_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Break Me Down**_

Lilian took this opportunity to put on her comfiest sweat pants and a t-shirt. She let out a sigh, fishing her cell phone out of the bag and heading out to the common area. She winced when she realized she had 15 missed calls. She swore under her breath; Sarah was going to flip out. No sooner did she resolve to call her back than the phone started ringing. She sat on the couch, ignoring the boys around her for a moment.

"I was just about to call you, baby girl." She answered, enjoying the hell out of the way both Tony and Bruce choked and Cap turned bright red. She held the phone away from her ear as Sarah's shrieking voice came through.

"Where the hell are you? What happened? Are you ok? DID SOMEONE KIDNAP YOU?" Lilian sighed, smiling fondly.

"In this order: Safe, work, yes, and well...that depends on who you ask, but I'm fine. I promise."

"Ok, so where are you?" She insisted. "I need to see you. I miss you." This got another choking sound out of Tony. Lilian took this moment to turn to him with a smile.

"Mr. Stark, what's your policy on friendly visitors?" She asked politely. Tony at this point had recovered enough to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

"Is she cute?" He asked with a smirk. Lilian felt a tic in her jaw.

"She's my daughter." She answered in a warning tone.

"Momma, who you talking to?" Sarah asked her, confirming what she had just told Stark. Cap blushed brighter, Bruce excused himself to the lab, and Loki of all people chucked. Tony for his part decided to maintain eye contact, despite the very light blush on his cheeks.

"JARVIS, send someone to collect Lili's kid." He told the AI.

"Where are you, baby girl?" After giving the directions to JARVIS, she ended the call, facing the 4 men in the room with a smile.

"Sorry about that." She said, gesturing to the phone.

"You have kids?" Stark asked with a sharp stare. "Your file did not say you had children."

"You have a file on me?" Lilian asked, completely unamused. Loki took this moment to take a seat beside her.

"Invasive bunch aren't they?" He murmured to her. She nodded, sighing softly.

"Tell me about it." She answered.

"Don't try to avoid this, Andrews." Tony interrupted. "Since when do you have children?"

"My kids are adopted, Mr. Stark. Not that it's any of your business." Tony opened his mouth to answer when the door swung open, and a young woman came strutting in. With short red hair, a black shirt, black and blue leggings, and black high heeled boots, she caught everyone's eyes for a moment. Lilian smiled. Until the girl started to speak.

"If I find out one of you has hurt my mother, so help me, you will be in more pieces than Osiris." She said firmly, her bright eyes sparkling with anger. Lilian stood and crossed the room, wrapping the woman in a tight hug.

"I'm alright, darlin." She soothed her, rubbing her back. Steve looked away awkwardly, while Thor boomed happily.

"Greetings, Daughter of Lilian! So glad you could grace us with your presence on this fine day!" Sarah jumped sky high and clung to Lilian nervously.

"Oh, my dear sweet merciful crap! What was that?!" She cried, looking around the room. Lilian sighed and gestured, but kept the girl tucked close.

"That would be Thor, of Asgard." She said, gesturing to the giant of a man. "Next to him is Loki, of Asgard." She pointed out the smaller demi god who was staring at the pair with an amused grin on his face. "That is Captain America, and next to him is the present bane of my existance, Tony Stark." She finished her introductions to find that Tony was giving her a grin as well.

"So, mommy kink, Lili?" He asked with a laugh. Sarah growled under her breath before Lilian could retort.

"Mother?" She asked evenly, the tone of voice asking more than the word. Lilian smiled.

"Give him hell, kid." She answered, kissing her daughter's cheek before journying back to her spot on the couch. Sarah didn't waste any more time, and strode angrily towards Tony. Tony at least had the good sense to take off running out of the room, even with Sarah right on his heels. Lilian chuckled, glancing over at Cap with a smile.

"You ok there, Captain?"

"You can call me Steve, ma'am." He muttered, looking anywhere but at her. "It's not...a kink thing. Right?" Lilian laughed.

"No, Steve. Not a kink thing." She answered. Steve opened his mouth to reply when Sarah walked back in looking proud of herself. Tony followed looking positively disgusted.

"Did you win, sweetie?" Lilian asked her. Sarah nodded and plopped herself on the arm of the sofa next to her mom.

"Sure did!"

"She licked me!" Tony cried, horror evident in his tone. "Your demon spawn chased me down the hall, pounced me, and licked me. IN MY EAR!" Lilian let out the loudest laugh any of them had heard from her yet, wrapping Sarah in a hug as she did so.

"That's my girl." She said around her giggles. Loki chucked beside her.

"You have a lovely laugh, Lady Lilian." He complimented her. "You must use it more often." No one said anything to his very unusual for him compliment, but the blush on Lilian's face spoke more than any of them could.

It was determined that Sarah would remain with her mother, mostly at Sarah and Lilian's insistence, and the new team got into a rhythm. Loki found he rather enjoyed sitting with Lilian and reading a book while she worked on a craft project, and Sarah found she greatly enjoyed annoying the hell out of Tony while he was in the lab. Tony called Lilian into the lab frantically on a regular basis to save him from her 'demon spawn' as he called her kiddo. And that's where she and Loki were headed when she heard the arguing long before she approached the door.

"Kid, I swear if you don't stop it..."

"Hey Tony."

"I am ignoring you. Ignoring you so hard."

"But, but Tony."

"You have GOT to stop this!"

"What does a tiger say, Tony?"

"Kid, I'm warning you..."

"BA!"

"LILIAN!"

Lilian chuckled as she walked into the lab, pretending that she found the situation less amusing than she did to humor poor Tony, who did actually look like he wanted to rip his hair out. Lilian nodded a greeting to Dr. Banner, who was not hiding in any way his amusement to the situation. Loki found himself hiding a smile as well as he wandered over to lurk in a corner out of the way.

"You rang, Mr. Stark?"

"You have to help me, beautiful! Your child keeps telling jokes. And they don't make ANY sense!"

"They make perfect sense! Momma, tell him!" Sarah pouted, sitting on a stool next to the pair. Lilian shook her head with a giggle.

"Her jokes do make sense, Tony."

"In WHAT universe do tigers say BA?!" Tony asked, incredulous. Lilian grinned at him.

"Sarah is from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma." She explained. "The high school mascot for Broken Arrow is the tiger. BA; Broken Arrow." Tony's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into a glare.

"This does NOT mean your jokes are funny." He told Sarah with a grumble.

"Hey Tony. Where do tigers go to relax?"

"You just don't quit, do you?"

"The BAr!"

"Christ, just kill me now!" Lilian winked at Sarah and turned to leave, shocked to find Loki standing closer than she had last realized.

"Oh!"

"Forgive me, Lady Lilian." He paused with a slight nervousness in his eyes. Lilian smiled at him encouragingly. "But today is supposed to be lovely outside. Perhaps we can find an activity to do out and about?" Lilian thought about it.

"How about we eat lunch out on the terrace while we figure out what we want to do, then?" She asked him. Loki gave her a small smile.

"I would like that." He held out his arm. "Shall we?" Lilian placed her arm in his and let her escort her upstairs. This did not go unnoticed by Bruce and Tony, who shared a look.

"He's never asked for anything before." Bruce said evenly.

"First time for everything I suppose." Tony answered, but eyed the door with a skeptical look.

"I guess we will just have to let this play out." Bruce said, going back to his computer.

"Guess so." Tony said with a sigh.

"Hey, Tony. How does a tiger travel to an island?"

"Finish that joke, kid, and I'm sending you BAck to Broken Arrow."

 _A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 3! I'm editing chapter 4 as it stands. By the by I realize it's moving a bit fast, but the whole point of this story is to get these silly ideas out of my head to make room for my more reality centered story. :P Let me know what you think, and I'll update asap!_

 _Lizzie Shadows_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Secret Sin_**

Tony raced down the hall, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide, and his fists were clenched nervously. There was another shriek coming from down the hall, and Tony recognized the voice as Sarah's. He picked up the pace. While the kid was annoying, he would hate to see anything bad happen to her. To his surprise, Bruce turned down the next corridor along side him. He raised his eyebrows.

"You heard that too?" He asked the quieter scientist.

"Mhm." He answered, his hands clenched even tighter than Tony's. Tony would have taken a moment to tease him about having a crush on the young woman, but the ring of green around Bruce's eyes made him change his mind. Instead they kept quiet until they burst into the floor where the girls were staying.

"Lili?"

"Sarah!" The concern-as was the growl in Bruce's voice-was palpable. Lilian emerged from her room, removing one headphone from her ear and looking at the boys in confusion.

"Tony? Bruce? What's going on?" She asked them with a tilt of her head. The shriek sounded again, an obvious undertone of anger in it. Bruce let loose another Hulk-like growl and took off towards the sound, bursting through the door that Lilian recognized as the entertainment room. This time Sarah's shriek was of surprise.

"Bruce! Holy Toledo, you scared me!" Lilian heard Sarah exclaim as Bruce disappeared completely through the door. Lilian and Tony shared a look before striding over to peek through the open door. Sarah was in Bruce's grip, video game controller in her hand sitting forgotten by her side. Lili stepped forward, prepared to say something, but Sarah gave a small shake of her head.

"Are...you...hurt?" Bruce asked her, voice a low grumbling sound that didn't quite sound human. Tony fingered the bracelet on his wrist, prepared to call his suit.

"Brucey, buddy, maybe we should let the girl go, yeah?" Tony said, jumping as Bruce turned to snarl at him, his eyes glowing green. Tony swallowed, and plowed on. "She's obviously fine, and-"

"Shush, Tony." Sarah interrupted him, drawing Bruce's terrifying gaze back to her. "Hulk...everything is fine, 'kay? No one hurt me. I was playing a game and got angry with it."

"What is the commotion?" Lili heard Loki ask from the hallway. Lilian rushed out, pushing Loki around the corner and into a wall, her hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh." She told him, whispering. "Bruce is like 2.5 seconds away from going full blown Hulk and I hear that you two don't exactly get along. Ah!" Her sentence ended with a gasp as Loki drew her finger into his mouth, biting down just enough to be felt. Chills erupted down her spine as Loki smirked at her, finger still between his teeth. He turned them around, pinning her to the wall, dragging her finger slowly through his teeth, eliciting a small moan from her throat. He leaned forward, sliding a knee between her legs.

"Do you have any idea," he murmured in her ear. "How incredibly arousing it is to be manhandled by you?" Lilian shook her head, trembling as he placed a love bite on her neck. "No one has dared touch me in several thousand years, let alone shove me against a wall. Especially by a beautiful little vixen, holding me to said wall with her gorgeous body." Lili shivered, the eroticism almost too much for her to take. Loki was nibbling on her ear when a small moan escaped her lips.

"Mmm...Loki..."

"Hush, sweeting." He whispered. "The beast is just around the corner and he is quite on edge, is he not?" His knee pressed into her groin slightly as his fingers teased the skin under the hem of her shirt. She trembled, grasping his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Loki hummed in approval, splaying his fingers across her lower back under the shirt. She arched into him, unconsciously rubbing herself against his knee. Loki groaned under his breath.

"Damn it, mortal. What are you doing to me?" He whispered, trailing his lips along her jaw to plant a sweet kiss across hers. He just about jolted in shock when she kissed him back with extreme enthusiasm, tangling her fingers in his long black hair. He groaned, clutching her to him, deepening the kiss as he ran his tongue along the crease of her lips. Lilian closed her eyes, relaxing into Loki's touch and opening her mouth to his kiss. Just as he ran his tongue along hers in a truly spine melting caress, Sarah called for her from the other room.

"Momma! Come here, check this out!" Lilian broke the kiss with a gasp, breathing heavily as Loki's dark eyes smirked at her.

"Don't think this is over, my sweet tasting little mortal." He told her, licking a line up her throat as he ground his hips against her. "We will continue this later." Without another word he left her gasping and panting against the wall, disappearing as silently and as quickly as smoke. Taking just a moment to gasp out a breath or two she rushed in quickly to see what her daughter was yelling about. The sight made her cover her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Bruce had gone full blown Hulk. And Sarah, bless her heart, had convinced the big green man to sit next to her and play her video game. The Hulk's fingers were far too big to press the small buttons, but he sat staring determinedly at the screen, one of Sarah's slender legs draped across his thigh. Sarah moved slightly, and the big man let out an inhuman growl that put the hair on Lili's arms straight up. Sarah pat his arm reassuringly.

"I'm just adjusting, honey. It's ok." She murmured to the man as though he were her lover. Hulk growled again, going back to his button mashing.

"So...video games, huh?" Lilian asked, too shocked to say much else. Tony had long since gone, probably at Sarah's insistence. Hulk glanced at her before going back to his game.

"Sarah like games." He said simply. Sarah positively beamed.

"Isn't he great?" She told her mother, squeezing his arm slightly. "What's everybody afraid of?"

"That he will lose control and hurt people I'd imagine." Lilian said the words calmly, factually, without any sort of emotion behind them. The infliction was not lost on the big man.

"Lili no think Hulk will hurt you?" He asked softly, refusing to look at her. Lili shrugged.

"No, I don't." She answered honestly. "I think if you were going to, you would have. And I think you are so big and strong that no one here would be able to stop you. But I don't actually think you want to hurt any of us. Do you?"

"Loki." The beast snarled. Lili sighed.

"We're supposed to give second chances, Hulk." She explained calmly. "If you get one, he gets one." Huk seemed to ponder this.

"One." He said, a note of finality in his tone. Lili nodded.

"One." She agreed, then stood. "Sarah, if you guys are good, I'm going to go change. I could REALLY use comfy pants today." Sarah grinned.

"I just bet that's it." She said slyly, in a tone that implied they would be talking about it later. Lili rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hulk need bigger controller." She heard the big man mutter as she walked off. Sarah's laughter filled the hall.

"Yeah, you sure do, big guy." Sarah answered, the fondness in her voice sending a smile to her mother's face as she closed her bedroom door. Lilian sighed, slipping her clothes off slowly, singing under her breath as she did.

" _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Little Liza, wake up._

 _I've not seen you sleeping so sound._

 _Pull up your dress,_

 _This is no place to rest._

 _It's far too cold here on the ground._

 _Wake up, Wake up,_

 _Everybody wake up._

 _Drag your bones to the fireplace heath,_

 _For I must go walking as somebody else,_

 _On the dreams of those fallen to sleep._ "

"Beautiful." She heard Loki's voice behind her. She startled, turning to look over her shoulder at the demigod, who stood minus a shirt and shoes leaned up against her wall. She sighed softly.

"Damn it, Loki, you scared me." She hissed under her breath. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, before crossing the room in three bold strides to stand before her.

"What was that song, you were singing?" He asked. Lili shrugged.

"A song about 18th century murder, by a wonderful pair of artists. It's one of my favorite's of theirs."

"Sing the rest." He didn't ask, so Lili assumed it was a demand. She waited until he was seated on her bed before she continued to sing, and unashamedly continued to dress.

" _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Mrs. Joni, wake up,_

 _I've not seen you so spent and worn._

 _Let's get you snug,_

 _Come up off the rug,_

 _There's no virtue here on the floor._

 _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Mr. Jacobs, wake up._

 _I've not seen you so bent on prayer._

 _Put on your shoes,_

 _You're too heavy to move,_

 _You're in the way here on the stairs._

 _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Everybody wake up,_

 _Drag your bones to the fireplace heath,_

 _For I must go walking as somebody else,_

 _On the dreams of those fallen asleep._

 _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Clumsy Nana, wake up,_

 _I've not seen your room so a mess._

 _You've toppled the drawer,_

 _There's glass by the door,_

 _And lantern oil spilled on your chest._

 _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Brother Frederick, wake up,_

 _Where are you dressing to go?_

 _Take off your coat,_

 _There's a tie round your throat,_

 _You won't make it far in this snow._

 _Wake up, wake up,_

 _Everybody wake up,_

 _Drag your bones to the fireplace heath,_

 _For I must go walking as somebody else,_

 _On the dreams of those fallen asleep._

 _She's up, she's up,_

 _Little Liza, she's up,_

 _She's up from the ember and ash._

 _Let's quiet your head,_

 _Your prayers are all red,_

 _I've not heard so muffled a mass._ " Lili took a deep breath as she pulled the oversized t shirt over her head, looking back at Loki, who had lounged back on the bed like he owned the place. He looked at her expectantly.

"Is that the end of the song?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep. That's where it ends."

"Why so sudden?" He asked, though it sounded more rhetorical. Lili sat by him and answered anyway.

"Because life, and death, is sudden. Death, in this case, has struck them suddenly, and in the desperation to get people to wake up, one of them crosses over to the other side. And they realize the futility of their request, because they're all dead." She shrugged again. "Morbid but beautiful."

"Like you." Loki whispered, causing a blush to darken her features. He laid back on her bed, stretching his arms above his head. "Do you have further plans until supper?"

"Not really. Was going to read or...something." She trailed off, refusing to admit she was putting consideration on doing other, more filthy things with her spare time. Loki leered at her a moment before closing his eyes.

"Come lay with me a bit and sing to me your morbidly beautiful songs." He said, the final word lifted into almost a question. Lili let loose a sigh, crawled across her bed, and snuggled into his side.

And sang him more songs of murder as his fingers traced along her spine soothingly.

 _ **A/N: Well, I'm back! I apologize for the late update, but I spent a bit of time homeless...which sucked. But I'm back and alright, and can update regularly again! And I wrote extra into this chapter to make up for the long time I was gone! By the by, the song in this, is not mine. It belongs to American Murder Song. Seriously, guys, check them out. They have the greatest stuff ever. LOVE THEM!**_

 _ **Until we meet again, guys.**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **For Your Entertainment**_

"Swear to God, he's trying to kill me!" Lili seethed, pacing the floor of what she had lovingly deemed the living room of hell. On the couch watching her pace, Sarah sat smirking at her mother.

"He IS a demigod you know. If he were trying to kill you, don't you think he would have been able to do that in a more simple manner than this?" Lili's pacing halted for only a moment, listening for a moment before she spoke again, her voice significantly softer.

"No, because the man has a wicked sense of humor. He would find it much MUCH more enjoyable to torture me slowly with those painted on leather pants and that damned smirk of his." she whispered angrily, shivering slightly as memories of their heated kiss from a week prior flowed over her. Sarah grinned and opened her mouth to respond when Tony walked in, assisting said demigod. Lili's eyes raked over the pair in worry, refusing to linger on the sight of his scuffed dark green leather pants or his damned boots and loose gold t shirt. Sarah glanced over her shoulder and winced sympathetically.

"Damn, Tony, could you NOT behave yourself for 5 minutes?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Lili could swear the man was whining at her like a child. She raised her eyebrows at him and he hurried to continue, "Rock of Ages here wanted to spar with us, and you always say that we should include him when we do stuff, so we thought it would be ok...turns out my new suit is a bit faster than I anticipated."

"You decided it would be a good idea to spar using your SUIT?!" Lilian asked, incredulous. "Is anyone still standing?"

"I am. Worry not, beautiful." Tony snarked back at her, causing her to glare and Loki to emit a low sounding growl that everyone but Lilian confused as a groan.

"Can you fix him up, Lilian?" Tony asked, looking a bit sheepish. "There may be a gash on his back."

"What kind of gash are we talking? I am not a doctor, Stark." She asked, approaching the pair with caution. Loki was clearly sore, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. Mischief? What was he up to?

"I am not sure, we didn't look. Dudes don't go around asking each other to take off their shirts, you know?" Tony winced at another sharp look from Lili. "Kid, back me up here."

"No can do, dude." Sarah piped up, standing and stretching a bit before facing them. "Have you seen her angry? I'd rather face your suit. At full power. Naked."

"Soooo did not need that image." Tony grumbled, glancing back at Lilian, pouting. "Please?" Lilian sighed, glancing back and forth between the two. Finally she sighed in resignation.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to my bathroom. First aid kits in there, and it'll give us a bit of privacy."

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go bug Bruce. See ya!" Sarah said, skipping off before anyone could say whether that was acceptable or not. Lilian grinned despite herself. Since the Hulk incident, the two of them had been spending lots of time together as of late. She shook her head and looked at Tony, who looked guilty again.

"Well, see, I'd love to help you darling, really I would. But Steve got hit with a blast or two as well, and I need to go back and check on him. Can you…?" Lilian sighed, taking Loki's weight from Tony.

"Go." she said simply, shivering only slightly as Loki's hand squeezed her arm gently. Tony grinned in thanks before hurrying off himself. She glanced at Loki.

"Are you even hurt?" she asked him. He grinned.

"Enough. It's not as severe as Stark thinks. But I would most appreciate it if you would examine my wound." he answered her, leaning his weight back off of her with only a slight wince. Lilian nodded a bit.

"Alright. I wasn't kidding about my bathroom being where the first aid kit is. Let's go, trouble." She heard Loki chuckle as he followed after her to the bathroom, albeit at a slower gate than his normal walk. Lilian turned on the light as she walked into the bathroom, moving to grab the first aid kit in the cabinet.

"Take your shirt off." she told him.

"Eager to get me out of my clothes, little mortal?" he teased, but did as she asked, stripping his shirt fairly easily despite the wince of pain as it came off. Lilian scoffed and pulled down a rag, wetting it with warm water before turning him around to get a good look at his back. Her eyes widened when she saw the burn mark surrounding the gash that covered a good chunk of his lower back. She ran the cloth gently over his skin, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder as she did. He let out a hiss and cursed in a language that was unfamiliar to Lilian, but other than that, he held still, allowing her to do what she needed.

"You never answered me." He murmured, teeth clenched as though he were warding off the pain. "Were you just trying to get me out of my clothes? You know you could have easily passed me off to my oaf of a brother. We are well used to tending each other's wounds."

"No, I wasn't trying to get you out of your clothes." she said with a chuckle. "And I could have but I'm just as capable. Would you prefer he tend your wounds?"

"I'd much rather have your hands on me for any reason, sweetling." He answered, meeting her gaze in the mirror. She did shiver then, at the outright lust swimming in his gaze. With a blush on her cheeks, she placed the rag in the sink, reaching into the kit to pull out gauze and tape.

"That's good to know." she murmured, her voice shaky as she placed the gauze against the gash on his back. She tore a strip of tape off with her teeth, securing a side of the gauze before grabbing another piece. Loki let loose a growl.

"I can think of something better for you to sink you teeth into, my dear."

"Loki, please…" Lilian started, finishing applying another two pieces of tape to the gauze. Loki turned around wrapping his arms around her, splaying his fingers across her lower back. He leaned down, nibbling on her neck gently before whispering,

"Please what, Lilian? What is it you're begging me so prettily for?" She trembled, moaning his name softly as he trailed his lips across her jaw, before capturing her lips in a spine tingling kiss. Lilian clutched at his shoulders, kissing him back with reckless abandon. Loki clutched her hip, pressing her into him as his tongue moved along her lips. She opened her mouth willingly to him, sliding her tongue along his in a way that made him groan into her kiss.

"Dear gods…" Loki whispered as he broke the kiss to take a ragged breath, leaning down to place a bite on her shoulder.

"Tell me to stop and I will stop, mortal. But if you don't tell me know, I'm afraid I won't." Lilian shook her head, and opened her mouth to reply, but Sarah's voice sounded outside the bedroom door.

"Mooooom! Stop flirting with the sexy god and come here! We were in the middle of a talk!" Loki growled, clutching Lili close to him like a child who is reluctant to give up his favorite toy.

"I swear I am going to kill her."

"I have a better idea." Lilian smirked evilly before whispering in his ear. Loki's chuckle was immediate.

"Darling, you are positively evil." He laughed before striding out of the room, a determined mischievous smirk on his features. Lilian paused, listening, before a shriek sounded from Sarah.

"Mom! Help! He's TICKLING me!" Another loud scream of laughter, followed by, "No, Bruce, don't HELP him!" Lilian laughed to herself, putting the first aid kit back slowly before heading out to rescue her meddling child.

 ** _A/N: Ok, so no reviews on my last chapter, but that's ok. I'm still plowing forward. This is helping me with my other story that I'm working on. I get the crazy out here, and I can focus on the more serious story thread of my other book lol. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!_**

 ** _Lizzie Shadows_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Awakening**_

"I would like to go on record that I think this is a bad idea." Sarah groused from the back seat of Lilian's car, glaring out the window. Beside her, a rather disgruntled demigod was glaring out the opposite window, looking for all the world like he shared her sentiments. She glanced beside her at Bruce, who was stretched out as much as he could be in her cramped front seat, looking like he couldn't care less either way. Lilian met Sarah's gaze in the rear view mirror and raised her eyebrows.

"Is it because we're going to the group home to volunteer, or because I have to drive us there?"

"Both. Your driving sucks." Sarah grumbled, crossing her arms. Loki glanced her way.

"However true that may be, do not back sass your mother." he told the young woman. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bite me, Lokes. No one was talking to you."

"If you two don't hush, I will make you regret it." Lili warned. Sarah and Loki both raised challenging brows at her statement. Lili turned to Bruce.

"Brace yourself." she warned him.

"Yep." he had time to agree before she sped up considerably, weaving in and out of traffic for 3 blocks, waiting til Sarah shrieked before she brake checked them at a stop light. Sarah and Loki both hit the seats in front of them. Bruce smirked slightly, while Lilian chuckled.

"I warned you." she said as the two disgruntled back seat riders sat back in their seats, rubbing parts of their heads and looking properly scolded. Loki growled at her.

"A year ago, you would not have dared to do that to me, mortal." he whispered threateningly. Lili smiled at him over her shoulder as the light turned green.

"Oh, come on now. It was funny. Besides, I have to be able to assert my dominance somehow." No sooner had the words left her mouth when she felt a single fingertip trail down her neck and across one shoulder, nail digging in slightly, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. She shivered as Loki chuckled, leaning back away from her as she exhaled sharply.

"What was that about dominance, sweetling?" he asked innocently. She glared at him.

"Show off." she grumbled, turning into a gated area that looked almost like a neighborhood, flashing a badge at a security guard who nodded at her to go on ahead. Bruce leaned forward, examining the cottages as they slowly trailed past them.

"It's nice. Who lives here?" he asked, gesturing at the cottages out his windows. Lili smiled.

"Residents of the home. For the most part, the cottages house those that are...higher functioning than the others." She parked the car at a cottage on the end of the road, turning off the car and turning in her seat to face everyone in the car.

"Before we go in, I want to explain something. These people are some of the sweetest people I have ever met in my life. They are however...different. They like to hug. Some of them will repeat themselves. They may use words incorrectly, or call certain things stuff that they are not. Don't raise your voice, don't correct them, and if they do hug you, please hug them back. They mean well." She looked mostly at Loki as she said this, pleading with her eyes for him to behave himself. He smiled at her, the most sincere smile he had ever given.

"I will be on my best behavior." he promised her.

"I remember this from when I volunteered with you last time, momma. I'll be good." Sarah said. Lili turned her smile to her daughter before glancing at Bruce, who looked terrified.

"Can I just stay in the car?" he pleaded. Lili laughed, shaking her head.

"Just stick very close to Sarah. She will keep you safe."Lili said before stepping out of the car. Loki was at her side in a moment, holding out his hand to assist her. She took it with a smile.

"Does that mean I can stick very close to you, darling?" his low voice purred in her ear, making her blush slightly.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." she answered, taking his hand and leading the group inside. No sooner did they get in the door than a laughing scream sounded, startling the men. Sarah soothed Bruce quietly while Lili's face lit up and she looked over at a young looking boy in a wheelchair, who was beaming at her and holding out one of his arms. Lili walked over and gave him a hug, chuckling as the boy nuzzled against her and clung to her with that one arm.

"Hey, bubba. How've you been?" she asked him, a tone in her voice that Loki had never heard before. It was almost as though she were mothering an infant. The boy didn't answer, but glanced at Loki over Lilian's shoulder. Loki gave him a patient smile as Lili gently untangled herself from his grip.

"Loki, this is Colten." she introduced the two, smiling at the young man in the wheelchair warmly.

"A pleasure to meet you, young sir." Loki said, bowing just slightly. Coleten didn't answer, but did give a small smile to the demigod that warmed him in a strange way. Loki turned to look at Lilian.

"Does the lad speak?" he asked. Lili shook her head.

"He can say a few words, but with his condition, he can't say much else." she answered. Loki frowned, opening his mouth to ask another question when a nurse came around the corner, wrapping Lilian in a strong hug and catching her completely off guard.

"I thought I heard you in here! Where you been, girl?" the woman exclaimed, chuckling as Lilian hugged her back.

"Hello, Miss Jessie." she pulled back from the hug to grin at the other woman. "I've been busy. Sorry I haven't come by sooner." Miss Jessie looked over Lilian's shoulder at Loki, looked him up and down, and then grinned wolfishly. Loki actually felt himself take a step backwards in slight unease.

"I'll forgive you if you give your new friend here my number." she said, giving the demigod a wink. Lilian laughed as a slight flush spread across Loki's cheeks.

"He's spoken for, Miss Jessie." She explained for him, causing the woman to sigh sadly.

"Isn't that always the way?" she lamented, making Lili laugh once more. She glanced around the room.

"Where's my Jakey?" she asked. Miss Jessie let out another sigh, this time in annoyance.

"Was getting ready to get that hoodlum up from his nap." she groused. "Don't suppose I can ask you and your handsome friend to get him, could I?"

"Absolutely!" Lilian exclaimed excitedly. She took Loki's hand, and without even a word to Sarah and Bruce took off down the hall. Loki chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Should I be jealous of this 'Jakey'?" he asked, clearly amused. Lilian giggled.

"Definitely. When you see him you'll understand. He's a lady killer." she teased, turning into a smaller hallway, knocking on a door before stepping through carefully. "Jakey?"

A young man who appeared even younger than Colten glanced up from his place in bed, a smile on his face. He had serious gaps in his teeth, and several of them appeared more pointed than they should have been. His eyes were bright and his arms shook slightly as he squirmed and struggled to sit up. He grunted excitedly as Lili stepped forward and nuzzled her forehead with his.

"Hey, there, Jakey!" she cooed, chuckling as he gave another excited grunt. She caught the young man's hand as he reached up to grab her hair, grinning as he giggled and gave a mischievous look that would almost rival Loki's.

"No, no. We mustn't pull hair. Here, let's get dressed." She turned to Loki. "I'm going to have to change him. I won't need help with that, so if you don't want to look or help, now's the time." she explained, turning to the dresser and pulling out an adult pull up as well as a pair of gloves and some wipes. Loki stared, shocked.

"Gods, he is merely a child." he whispered in awe. Lilian glanced at him as she also grabbed a pair of comfy pants for him out of the drawer, fetching some socks as well before she shut it.

"Actually, he's almost Sarah's age." she said, moving back to the bed, making quick work of Jakey's pull up and putting the new one on him with expert ease. Loki gaped at her.

"But...he appears to be at most 12." he said, confused. Lilian nodded.

"That is part of his condition. Jake has Angelman's Syndrome. He mentally is about 9 and a half months old." she explained, helping the young man into a pair of pants, slipping his socks on quickly as he kicked his feet and giggled, much like an infant. Loki stared on, mildly horrified.

"So, he truly is a child?"

"Only in his mind." she answered sadly, helping him sit up. She turned to Loki. "Could I ask you to hold his wheelchair? I have trouble holding him with one arm."

"Holding him?" Loki asked, moving to do what she asked, holding the chair still and angled towards the two of them. He expected Lilian to help him to his feet and guide him over to the chair. What he did not expect was for her to reach one arm under his knees and the other under his arm, lifting the young man up bridal style and placing him in his chair. She panted from the effort, but smiled as though she enjoyed it nonetheless. She bucked his seatbelt, and addressed Loki's confused glance.

"He can't use his legs." she said simply, moving to take the chair from Loki and push him down the hall to the sitting room to sit with Colten and the others. Loki followed, unusually silent as his thoughts raced through his head.

For the rest of the afternoon, Loki and Bruce watched the girls tend to people, all with varying levels of disability. True to her words, everyone got hugged several times. While both boys took it in stride, they couldn't help the terrified looks on their faces whenever it happened. Several hours later, they were piling back into the car and headed back to the tower. Lilian glanced back at Loki in the rear view mirror as she switched lanes slowly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she teased, knowing darn good and well that both Loki and Sarah were complaining about coming out with her this afternoon. Sarah shook her head, refusing to answer, while Loki smirked at her, his eyes troubled.

"I suppose not."

"That was terrifying." Bruce said, glancing at Lili. "I thought the lady with the walker was going to rip my arm off." Lilian laughed, shaking her head.

"That's not possible, Bruce."

"You don't know that!" he exclaimed, sighing slightly, running his hand through his hair nervously as Lilian parked in the garage at the tower. "I don't know if I can do that again."

"I won't make you." Lili promised, smiling as Bruce nodded in thanks. He and Sarah got out and headed inside as Lilian turned off the car engine, getting out herself. Loki was waiting to assist her out, watching the door warily.

"Thor is just inside. He will want to know that I behaved myself." he said simply. Lili smiled at him.

"I'll give a good report, don't worry." she teased. Loki smiled a bit, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Lili waited patiently for him to spit out what was on his mind. Finally, he looked up at her, eyes wild and a little lost.

"When you go back again, I'd very much like to accompany you." he said, very softly. Lili couldn't help the smile that lit up her entire face. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently.

"I would like that very much." she responded, squeezing him just for a moment before pulling back. Loki nodded, as though he felt better, before taking her hand and leading her inside to give their report of the days activities to his brainless brother.

 ** _A/N: Ok, so this was a tough one to write, but writer's block hit hard on my other story, so I just kind of...scribbled filler. Besides, he's supposed to be reforming, isn't he? What better way than to work with those with disabilities? Anyway, let me know what you guys think!_**

 ** _Lizzie Shadows_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Breathe**_

Lilian maneuvered around the kitchen humming to herself, headphones firmly in her ears. She started the coffee maker with a sigh, swaying slightly to the beat of the music pouring over her through her phone. She waited patiently for the coffee to be done, fixing herself a cup before curling up on the couch with her favorite book. She was focused on the story, sipping her coffee and humming to the music. A sigh escaped her lips as she stretched slightly, shivering as her playlist played the last song, ending her musical accompaniment to the book she was reading. She grumbled slightly, reaching down to turn her music back on when voices sounded in the hall.

"I can't help if you don't let me, brother." Lilian tilted her head. That sounded like Thor.

"We cannot discuss it where anyone can hear, Thor." She shivered again, that voice belonged to Loki. Nibbling her lower lip, she decided to pretend she was listening to her headphones and reading. She knew it was wrong to snoop, but the curiosity was too great.

"No one else is here, brother. The rest of the avengers had to go out to what Tony Stark called an expo. Even the Lady Sarah went with them."

"And the Lady Lilian?" There was a long pause, and she could hear Thor's footsteps approaching her. She focused on her book, humming slightly as though she were completely absorbed. A long pause, and then Thor's footsteps walked away.

"She is in the living area, reading a book."

"I especially do not wish to discuss it if she can hear." Loki answered, sounding almost embarrassed. Lilian raised her eyebrows; if he didn't want her to know about it, she definitely wanted to know.

"She has plugs in her ears, brother. She did not even blink as I approached her." Thor answered. A slight breeze entered the room, causing Lili to shiver. A pale hand on her shoulder made her jump and gasp. She removed the headphones and came face to face with Loki, who at least looked somewhat apologetic for scaring her.

"Apologies, Lady Lilian." he murmured softly. She smiled at him, rubbing her arm where goosebumps had formed.

"No problem, Loki. Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, eyes trailing over her slowly.

"Are you cold, darling?" He moved to get her a blanket before she could answer him.

"Among other things…" she grumbled, smiling as Loki draped a blanket over her, snuggling into the fuzzy blanket. "Thank you, kind sir." He smiled at her choice of words, then rested his hand on her head.

"Is this what your plans are for the day?" he asked casually. She bit her lip to keep the giggles inside. She knew why he was really asking. Feigning a casual attitude she shrugged.

"Yeah. Might take a nap now that you got me a blanket to snuggle into." She gave him an inviting smile. "Care to cuddle on the couch with me?" Loki gave her a wolfish smile.

"I would like nothing more than to lay with you, my lady. However I need to have words with my brother. Perhaps, after? If the invitation is still open for that time?"

"Anytime. I'm going to put my headphones in, so don't worry too much if you startle me." she told him. Loki leaned down absently, brushing his lips across her forehead in a sweet kiss that brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Do what makes you happy, sweetling." he murmured with his lips still on her skin, taking a deep breath before pulling away. With one last smile at her, he strode out of the room. Lilian nibbled on her lower lip as she put the headphones back in for show. Adjusting herself slightly, she yawned before resuming her reading. After a few moments of silence, she heard Loki's voice.

"Alright, she will not hear us. Although I do not understand why you wish to discuss this with me." Loki groused. She heard a sigh, presumably Thor's.

"You have been off for days. You haven't even left your room for meals. This is not like you, brother." Thor answered him. Lili frowned to herself. He wasn't wrong. Loki had been isolated ever since the incident at the group home. And even in his isolation he was grouchy, biting the head off almost everyone, even Bruce. Lili was the exception to the rule, but he had been...passive when it had come to her, passing up the opportunities to hang out with her in favor of continuing to hide in his room. Loki grumbled.

"It is partially due to that place the Lady Lilian took us. With those young lads in the chairs with wheels." He muttered softly.

"The, what did she call it-group home? But I thought you had a fine time."

"It was. But, it made me feel funny. Concerned in a way I have never felt before. I did not like it, but I did not want the feeling to stop."

"I believe that is compassion you were feeling, brother." Thor teased slightly. "'Tis a sign that the Lady Lilian could be good for you."

"That is another problem. Lilian."

"Is she well?" Thor asked, instantly concerned.

"Quite." Loki was quick to reassure his brother. "I don't...that is….I'm not sure…."

"I see." Thor said, and the grin in his voice was palpable. "She has your favor."

"She is a mere mortal. A tiny slip of a woman." Loki seethed, sounding more scared than angry. "How is it she has me feeling so…?"

"Helpless? Weak?" Thor supplied. A groan was his answer. He chuckled a bit. "Love, will do these things to any man, brother."

"How did you know you loved the Lady Jane?" Loki asked.

"Ah." Thor was definitely smiling then. "I had passed out from exhaustion. The Lady Jane revived me. The look on her face, the fear in her eyes. Fear for me, for my health. It shot straight through my heart sharper than any blade I had ever been struck with. I knew then." There was a pause. "When did you know you were in love with the Lady Lilian?" Lilian felt her blush trail from her cheeks to her neck. Loki didn't love her. Did he? Sure, they had gotten close, but that didn't equate love….did it? Lilian thought back to all her encounters with the god of mischief. He brought a smile to her face, a blush to her cheeks, a flutter to her heart. Did she love him? She groaned under her breath, running a hand down her face. She didn't know if it was love, but she definitely cared about him very deeply.

"It was at the home." Loki's voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Watching her interact with a young man that was mentally a child. The lad was not one of her familial relations, but she treated him as though he were. His smile made her smile. She carried him to his chair with wheels, spoon fed him lunch, held his glass for him to drink. All the while with that smile on her face. It was beautiful. She was beautiful." He paused for a moment. "I knew then."

"And when will you inform the Lady Lilian of your love?" Thor asked.

"I cannot." Loki replied sharply, causing Lili to almost flinch at how harshly the words were spoken.

"Why ever not? Brother, what if she cares for you as well?"

"What if she does not?" Loi countered, groaning under his breath. "I am a monster, Thor. No amount of recourse for what I have done will change that."

"Perhaps she doesn't care." Thor answered, heaving a sigh and speaking in the quietest voice Lili had heard from him yet. "Perhaps you think too lowly of yourself, brother."

"Perhaps." Loki stated softly, his tone more of dismissal than consideration. After a pause, Thor chuckled, and a sound came from the room that resembled the big man clapping the smaller on the back.

"Go. Be with your lady. She occupies much of your thoughts."

"She is not yet mine, brother." Loki reminded him. Thor chuckled again.

"Then change that." And before Loki could answer, Thor's footfalls left down the hall. She heard him sigh, then heard his footsteps approach her. She sighed softly, pretending to read as Loki knelt down next to her. She smiled and glanced his way. He frowned at her, reaching over and removing the headphone from her ear.

"You are crying." he stated gently. She frowned and touched her face, startled to feel the wetness on her cheeks. She WAS crying. Rather than think about the reasons why she would be moved to tears she gave him a watery smile.

"The book got really emotional. I didn't even notice I was being affected so strongly." she said with a slight laugh. Loki gave her a look before moving her slightly, sliding in behind her and pulling her up to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him, book forgotten beside the couch, breathing in his scent and feeling her heart flutter beneath her chest.

"You can rest sweetling." Loki whispered. "I won't leave you."

"Thank you." she answered, moved to tears all over again. It may not have been a declaration of love, but Loki just indicated he cared for her. And she knew he did love her.

And that was enough for her to doze off into a peaceful nap.

 _ **A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter! This was a bit more filler, but it's going to get super good next chapter. Promise!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **The Beast and the Harlot**_

Lilian groaned softly, rubbing at her shoulder in frustration. She was fairly convinced the muscle was pulled, she could feel the pain all the way down from her shoulder to her fingertips. Why did she have to pull over to help that woman change her tire? Now her arm muscle hurt like hell, and she was not sure how to make it stop. She let out another soft groan, rubbing furiously at her shoulder.

"Having trouble there, darling?" she turned to face the voice of Loki with a forced smile.

"Nope. No trouble. I'm fine." she rushed out, moving to sit down on the couch in the living room, her hand still covering her shoulder. Loki chuckled darkly.

"You're lying to me, sweetling." He told her, sitting next to her. He moved her hand off her shoulder, replacing it with his own. She jumped slightly at the slight pain that shot through the muscle at the unfamiliar pressure. But when he began to knead the muscle gently, she groaned aloud in obvious relief.

"Oh, my Lord, that's amazing."

"Glad to hear you say so." Loki answered, clearly amused. "What is it that you did to harm yourself?"

"Helped someone change a tire." She grumbled in reply. He moved down to her bicep, soothing the tension in her arm and creating tension in other areas on her body. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I am not sure I understand the phrase," Loki murmured after a moment, running his hand down to her wrist and massaging her fingers gently. "But am I correct in assuming this act is strenuous?"

"Immensely." Lilian rolled her shoulders with a sigh. Loki stood, wrapping his long fingers around hers and lifting her to her feet. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come with me. I can help you feel better." he told her, not giving her a chance to argue as he guided her down the hall, into his quarters.

Lilian could feel her hand shaking in his grip in uncertainty, her teeth pulling her lower lip into her mouth to nibble the skin. She was almost positive she knew where this was going, and if she wasn't wrong, she had not done this in so long. Could she even please him? Would he even want to go all the way with her? He had to know prettier women. More experienced women. Her thoughts cut off as he closed the door to his bedroom and faced her, running a hand along her shoulders gently.

"You look frightened, sweetling." he murmured, moving closer to her and tilting her head up, so he could look into her wide eyes. "Do you doubt I will not harm you?"

"No, not at all." she was quick to reassure him, but her eyes cut down demurely when she continued, "I just...I know where this is going, Loki. And while I want it, very much, I'm not sure it'll be enjoyable for you. And I want it to be." He frowned.

"Are you a maiden, darling? Is that what this is about?" he finally asked. She gave a shy smile.

"No, but it's been so long. I'm not even sure I remember what good sex feels like." she answered. This time he smirked, tilting her face up to meet the wicked lust in his gaze.

"Allow me to remind you." He covered her reply with a kiss, stealing her breath and resistance in one go. His hands roamed down from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her flush against him as he plundered her mouth. She groaned against his lips as he slipped his tongue past to duel with hers. She clutched him to her, tangling her fingers in his shirt. He broke away with a gasp, trailing kisses down her jaw to her ear, where he nibbled at the lobe lightly. She shivered.

"You're exquisite, love. Absolutely exquisite." he whispered, running his hands under her shirt, lifting gently. She shook as he removed the fabric from her body, staring at her reverently as he explored her newly exposed skin like he was trying to memorize every single detail.

"Loki…" she moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair as she clutched him to her. "Please…"

"Patience, my darling girl. I'll give you what you need soon." He reassured her, kissing along her neck to nibble at the exposed skin of her collar bone. She exhaled sharply, moving her hands to pull at Loki's shirt. He helped her remove it with a low chuckle, grinning at the way her eyes raked lustily over his frame. She ran her hands down his chest, moving to follow the trail they made with her lips and tongue, occasionally nipping the skin with her teeth. Loki shivered as he groaned under his breath.

"Gods, Lilian…" She nipped at his hips in response, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his body as she dropped to her knees. She was briefly surprised to see that he didn't wear underwear, but with how skin tight his pants were, she supposed she should have seen that coming. Her eyes ran over his swollen member slowly, taking in the details. He was average in size and width, but with how long it had been for her, she was wondering how he would even fit. She ran her hand along his length and was pleased at the full body shudder it elicited. She circled a thumb over the weeping tip and was shocked as a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, roughly dragging her to her feet before covering her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Apologies," Loki whispered against her mouth. "But I fear I won't last with you doing that. And I have need to be inside you." Lilian moaned as Loki leaned down, removing her bra with an expert flick of his fingers. He threw it harshly to the side, cupping her breasts almost reverently. She shuddered, a whimper escaping her lips. He leaned in, running his lips along her skin as she had done for him. He took one dark nipple in his mouth, suckling gently, his long fingers reaching to hook into her sweat pants and tug them down her lovely legs, taking her underwear with them. She stepped out of them absentmindedly as he switched breast, giving attention to the other with his mouth. His fingers rubbed circles into her hips, causing her thighs to spread without thought. Grasping her right hip tight in his fingers, he slowly moved his left hand between her legs, rubbing at her soaked folds with gentle fingertips. She gave a ragged moan, bucking into his touch. He gave a throaty chuckle.

"You were worried you couldn't do this. Worried you would do something wrong. Yet I am harder than I have ever been in my life, and you, my delectable mortal, are positively soaking." He slid a finger inside her, careful to be gentle as he pumped it in and out of her slowly, adding a second finger as her moans grew. He shivered just slightly as she clutched to his shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Aah! Loki, I'm...oh, I'm close."

"Then let go for me, darling. I've got you." No sooner did the words leave his lips than her climax hit her like a hurricane, clutching his fingers deep inside her as she cried out. Her legs wobbled as she came back to herself, and Loki, after carefully removing his fingers from inside her, scooped her up and laid her across his bed. He climbed up over her, settling himself between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I will be gentle, dearest. Of this, I swear." He whispered to her, his eyes searching her face for the slightest bit of doubt. Her wide eyes were clouded over with lust, but not a single bit of hesitation was sparkling in that gaze. She smiled at him.

"I trust you, Loki." Was all she said aloud. But her eyes shone with all the things that her words could not say. With a gentle smile he reserved only for her, he moved his hips, gently and slowly thrusting into her. Lilian cried out, the burning sensation of being stretched after so long uncomfortable, bordering on painful. But after a few deep breaths, and Loki's endless patience with her, she moved her hips to meet his, ready for him to move.

And move he did.

Loki thrust into her slowly at first, building up to a harsh, speedy rhythm that had them both gasping, panting, sweating, and groaning. Lili clung to him tight, moaning in his ear as he leaned down and bit her shoulder gently. She groaned, shivering at the feel of his teeth on her skin as he pounded into her.

"Loki…"

"I am close, sweetling." He groaned in her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling gently as his breath left in gasps across her ear. "Let go with me, love." A few more thrusts, and she did indeed let go, climaxing harder than she ever had in her life. Loki was hot on her heels, emptying his hot seed into her with a low groan and a shudder.

Loki rolled over off of her, breathing heavily, turning on his side and gathering her into his arms. She snuggled into him, pausing to drape a sheet over their figures before she buried her head in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered to her, holding her close. She nodded, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"More than alright. I'm wonderful." she answered, her voice taking on a sleepy contented tone that caused Loki to chuckle.

"Will you honor me by spending the night in my chamber, my lady?" She chuckled at his request, snuggling deeper into his embrace and allowing sleep to begin to descend.

"Darling," she answered just before sleep overtook her. "You couldn't kick me out if you tried."

 _ **A/N: Whoo! So...I haven't written smut since...I was a teen? MAYBE it was my early 20's I'm not sure, but the point is it's been a REALLY long time. So, if it sucks, blame lack of experience. Anyway, I will be attempting to update again soon. Until then!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


End file.
